


Sabotage, or Courting?

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cattleship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: The imposter is always watching and has found a new way to stop the crewmate in their tracks...
Relationships: Crewmate/Imposter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Sabotage, or Courting?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotSoulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoulstoned/gifts).




End file.
